The field of the invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to a storage assembly for use in a vehicle.
At least some known vehicles, such as automobiles, may include at least one console. For example, at least some known vehicles include a center console that includes control-bearing surfaces. The center console is generally located in the center of a front portion of the vehicle. For example, the console may be formed integral with the dashboard and extend to the dashboard through a transmission tunnel positioned between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat. A gear stick may be mounted in the front portion of the console such that the driver may be able to reach the stick.
Known consoles may also include a wide variety of storage compartment(s) and/or cup holder(s). Generally, however, known consoles do not include the combination of cup holder(s), a storage portion(s), and a waste receptacle(s). Moreover, because such consoles are generally positioned in the front portion of the vehicle, passengers in the rear seats may be unable to reach the console. As a result, the passenger(s) in the rear portion of the vehicle may be unable to easily place a cup within the cup holder and/or store any items within the console. As result, some vehicles, such as sports utility vehicles or mini vans, may also include at least one console positioned in the rear portion of the vehicle. However, positioning consoles in the rear portion of the vehicle may limit storage space and/or useful occupancy space within the vehicle. For example, when a console is positioned in the rear portion of the vehicle, relatively long items, such as skis, may no longer fit inside the vehicle. More specifically, items, such as skis, may extend within the entire length of the rear portion of the vehicle. When a console is positioned in the rear portion of the vehicle, the console may cover a substantial portion of the rear portion and, as a result, the skis may not be positioned in the vehicle at the same time.